Alois in School
by TaylorCielAlois9880
Summary: Claude gets sick of Alois always goofing off while he's trying to teach him, so he sends him to a public school, where he meets James.


**I do not own Black Butler, I only own the story and James. I hope you like this story, its came to me one day randomely, kinda like most of my stoies lol**

Claude got sick of me messing around while he was trying to teach, so he sent me here to a public school. After being in the office with Claude and a couple of teachers for a few hours its unfortunately my first day and I'm a bit confused as to what I am supposed to be doing. So, I walk into the guidance office, where Claude told me I would meet the person that will be in most of my classes. Waiting for assistance I see that everyone is starring at me like I have four heads. Looking around I see some girls giggling and pointing at me. I can't help but inspect my self. There is nothing unusual, I am in my usual attire, My purple tail coat, thigh-high socks, knee high boots, and a small hat on top of my head. After examining myself for any faults I look up to see two green eyes staring at me.

"You must be Alois Trancy, the new kid." What a great American accent.

"A-ah, yes, that is me, and you are?" How pitiful, I sound like a love struck girl and I don't even know this person.

"I'm James, I'll be in your classes, well most of them." James, I like that, Hes kind of pale. With long black hair, kind of like Ciel's. He's also kind of thin even with the tight black shirt he is wearing.

"Um, nice to meet you James." I say slightly bowing as a sign of respect. He laughs.

"You don't have to bow."

"S-sorry I'm used to it, Claude makes me every time I meet a new person."

"It's fine, are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Lunch? But it's only eleven o-clock."

"Yeah, we have a weird schedule." He says passing by me to open the door, holing it open he lets me through first, following after, and letting it close behind him. He starts to walk ahead of me and I follow close behind. "So, why are you in short-shorts, and heals if you're a male?" He asks looking me over.

"It's the way I have always dressed!" I say brightly, spinning around with a giggle.

"Haha, how old are you anyway?" James asks while laughing.

"Four-teen and a half" I smile turning back to him. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 16."

"Your kind of short." I say walking beside him again.

"And your kind of girly."

"Why thank you." I say with another giggle.

A couple of minutes later we walk into a big room full of people stuffing their faces with food.

"Well here we are. Are you sitting with me?"

"Um, what is this?"

"The lunch room." James smiles.

"These people look like a bunch of animals." I say a bit disgusted at the sight. James just laughs.

"So, are you sitting with me?"

"I guess, do we have to sit in here?"  
"Yeah, it's the rule, sorry." Walking to a table, we sit down.

"Are you going to eat?" James asks looking at me.

"No." I say looking around the room.

"Okay."

"What about you, are you going to eat?"

"Nope."

"Your highness, how is school so far?" Turning around I see Claude standing right behind me.

"I have only been here for ten minutes, I just saw you."

"Yes, but I wanted to check on you." I can't help smiling at his lie.

"What do you really want?"

"To see you, your highness." He says putting one hand on my face and the other on my waist. I lean in letting or lips brush slightly,

"Did you really miss me that much?"I smirk.

"Yes." He smiles kissing me gently on the lips. Wanting more I wrap my fingers in to his hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Now its his turn to smirk.

"Claude, I want to skip the rest of school, take me home."

"No your highness, you're staying here for the rest of the day." He lets me go, still smirking. "Maybe we can do something later."

"You are supposed to listen to listen to me!" I resist the urge to slap him across, since we are in public.

"Well, I think you need this, school is important." He leaves without saying another word. I stomp my foot in anger, glaring at the space where Claude was.

"Alois, was that your boyfriend?" James asks from behind me.

"Oh, no he's just my butler." When lunch ends we leaves the loud, obnoxious room. "Are you going to be in the class we are going to now?"

"Yupp, the teacher we have is a lot of fun."


End file.
